


The Four HorseWitches of West Water’s Edge

by AshelleArdale



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demon Hunters, F/M, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshelleArdale/pseuds/AshelleArdale
Summary: On the edge of the village of West Water, a coven of very powerful witches call themselves the Four HourseWitches. It's not easy living in this town, werewolves, vampires, demons, and of course the most dangerous creatures of all: Humans. When Becky Lynch gets caught in the trap of local hunter Seth Rollins, it turns the HorseWitches world upside down.
Relationships: Andrade "Cien" Almas/Charlotte, Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Bayley | Davina Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a fic that surely is not too ambitious for me or anything...
> 
> I've pulled from a lot of different stories, Buffy, Charmed, Supernatural, general folktales and lore, and mashed them all up together with our favorite WWE characters. This fic starts with our first story: The Sheild encountering the coven of the Four HourseWitches, but it may expand into some others and become a full series. Let me know what you think and which storylines you're digging.

“Baron, I swear, ya gon be the death of me,” Becky Lynch struggled with the clamp of a bear trap as a wolf, twice her size and furious, howled and thrashed. “Will ya shut up? Someone will hear and then we’ll both be pelts.”

The next spell she tried on the lock was also a bust, it must be enchanted. This was no country bumpkin hunter, whoever had laid this trap was the real deal. She pulled a bobby pin from one of her intricate braids and started picking the lock, trying to listen closely even as the werewolf’s howls echoed louder. When she heard a snap and the trap sprung open, she breathed a sigh of relief that was quickly offset by a sting across her chest. Baron clawed at her some more even as she tried to calm him down.

“That’s enough!” she shouted even though she knew full well he wouldn’t pay much mind. He only stopped as an arrow whizzed past his head and hit the tree behind them.

Becky looked up to see a dark figure, all in black, approaching from the other side of the park. And by approaching, she meant sprinting. Slow enough to be human, but fast. Baron reared up on his hind legs as another arrow missed narrowly.

She stood and called to the figure, “wait!” Another arrow, this time missed only because Becky pushed Baron out o the way.

The wolf didn’t like that, he didn’t understand she was protecting him and he lashed out again with his sharp claws before charging at the figure. The man, as she could now see, hit him square in the arm with an arrow.

“Let him go!” she shouted, scrambling towards the two of them but if she was talking to the man about the wolf or the wolf about the man, she wasn’t sure.

Tackling the stranger to the ground, they both avoided the claws of the wolf. After a punch to the hunter’s nose for good measure, she sat up to try again to communicate with Corbin, remind him it was her, they were friends. He was incensed, his arm bleeding and his eyes wild. Bearing his teeth, he started to charge again and Becky covered her face out of instinct.

The next thing she felt was an arm around her waist and the sharp pain of a needle in her neck.

“Shh,” said the voice, “you’re okay. It’s okay.”

XXX

When Becky came to, she shivered as the dark, stone walls came into view, along with shelving units full of mystic tools, books, and weapons. This was no witch’s storage room, though the binds around her wrists attaching her the wall could’ve told her that. It seemed she was sat on a long bench, wide enough to sleep on though she was sincerely hoping it wouldn’t come to that. It was cold, but not made any more uncomfortable than it needed to be, no spikes or razor wire. She groaned, Charlotte was going to murder her for thinking it was okay to go after Corbin alone. Well, that is, if the mystery man didn’t murder her first.

He looked up at the sound, currently bent over a workstation reading something on a computer that looked out of place next to all the archaic tools. The man was taller than most, muscular though not overly so, she was pretty sure she could take him if she could get herself out of the chains. His skin was tan and glowed nicely in the candlelight of the torches on the walls. It was hard not to appreciate his good looks even given the current situation. That wasn’t surprising, most demon hunters she met in her day were charming and gorgeous. It made them especially dangerous, and they knew it.

“Sorry for the tranq,” he said casually, as though he had bumped into her and spilled some coffee instead of knocking her out and dragging her back to a prison cell. “We were both in trouble if you kept fighting me off.”

“Oh good, now only one of us is in trouble,” she shot back, hoping to knock him off his power trip a little.

He laughed, “exactly.” The man pulled a steel chair from his beside his workstation up to the bench and sat on it backward, leaning his arms on the top of it and staring him down. His eyes were dark and focused. “That wolf got away thanks to having to deal with you. I got one more arrow in and he took off, but that’s what you wanted now wasn’t it?”

“And what do you want, huh? Why am I here?”

“I just want to talk. I don’t want to hurt you. I will if I have to, part of the gig, but only if you’re a threat to the people of this town. As long as I know you’re not, I’ll send you on your way.”

“This how you meet all the women ya talk to?”

“Only the ones who let a full-powered werewolf out of one of my traps and nearly take me down in the process. So I need to know what I’m dealing with here.”

“Ah a good ol’ interrogation, a demon hunter’s favorite sport.”

“Actually, my favorite sport is football. See, we’re learning so much about each other already. Now tell me something about you. Let’s start easy, what’s your name?”

She stared him down for a moment, letting him soak in the silence. It was already pretty easy to tell he liked to fill the space with words. He relented in less than a minute.

“Seth Rollins. That’s mine.”

A small smile formed on her lips, and Seth couldn’t keep one from his as well as she said, “Rebecca.”

“Now wasn’t that easy? So, Rebecca,” he eyed her, bracing a hand on the bench just barely touching her knee so that he could get close enough to study her face, and to catch her if she tried to knee him in the groin. “Who are you? What are you?”

She held his gaze steady, again playing the silent game, but this time with a little smirk on her lips. God, he thought to himself to his dismay, she was pretty. Not just pretty in the sense that her eyes were a warm, inviting shade of hazel, though they were, there was a fire behind them, mischievous and cunning. He tried to push the thought away, reminding himself that this was a very precarious situation and aside from taking advantage of her, which he wouldn’t do, there was also the small matter of the fact she could probably kill him if she got out of his restraints. He had no idea what she was or what she was capable of, but that smile was making his stomach turn in knots.

“It’s the moon and you’re not shifted, so not a wolf, though you appear to be friendly with them. Those torches there,” he gestured to a pillar with a glowing yellow orb next to the bench, “distilled sunlight. So not a vamp either.”

“Sorry, did you just say distilled sunlight?”

“Yeah I got a sunlight guy,” he reached over to turn them off, no longer needing to burn fuel on her.

“A sunlight guy?”

“Yup.” He smirked, she was a little out of her depth and the confidence had drained from her eyes a little. “And, I’ve seen a lot of demons in my day, even if you were a newborn you wouldn’t have been this easy-“

“Easy?” Her eyes flared and she struggled against the chains a bit.

“To capture, jeez,” he put his hand on her knees to hold her down a bit, but more to remind her he had control here than anything else. “C’mon, one tranq and it was over. I know I took you by surprise but really, it was hardly even fun.”

She bit her lip and he felt another backflip in her stomach, wondering how much more he needed to show off to get her to properly pout. There was probably something else he could do…He shook it off again, this was business.

“So if I had to guess, I would say,” he reached his hand to tuck her hair behind her ear. This close together, he could hear her breath hitch as he leaned in close. That made him smile, but he forced himself to focus on the task at hand instead of admiring her incredible jawline. Just like he suspected, behind her ear sat a small black ink tattoo, the Triple Goddess symbol. “Witch.”

“Master of deduction, well done. Do you want a cookie?”

He caught her eye, blazing hazel now and put on a stern face. Business. Business business business. “I want to know who that werewolf was and why you’re protecting him.”

“Why don’t ya say what it is ya really want to know hm? Ya want to know if there’s an alliance in this town that’s about to make it very hard for ya to do your job for the…what’s it called? Higher Authority?”

His face fell and he felt his heart rate rising. “How do you know that name?”

Becky smirked, “I’m an empath, ya dope.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, smut ahead.

Seth looked at the hand on her knee and jerked back like it was a hot oven. He cursed under his breath as she laughed. Running a hand through his hair he took a deep breath. This was bad. Her amused smile was only making it worse. “I’m…sorry about…”

She grinned, “happens all the time.”

“Yeah, I bet. Dating must be fun for you.” He tried to shake it off and return to the folding chair.

“I don’t really, much. At least your thoughts were romantic. More than most.”

“Alright, we done with this little roast?”

Becky tipped her head and pouted just like he had wished she would, “well if you’re too embarrassed I suppose you just have to let me go-“

He grabbed her lower lip between his thumb and his forefinger and tugged just hard enough to get the devious light in her eyes to change to focused darkness. “Enough fucking games. Who is the wolf?”

Predictably, she bit down on his finger and he pulled away, shaking it out as he cursed. She rolled her eyes, “please, ya liked it.”

“The wolf, Rebecca.”

“You’re messin' with things ya don’t understand.”

A chill ran through his spine as something occurred to him that hadn’t before. Instead of pulling away so she wouldn’t be able to get inside his mind, he gently put a hand on her knee so she could see he was sincere. “This wolf…whoever he is, has he hurt you? Beyond…”

His eyes traced down her front and it gave her a little shudder but following them, she could see her tank top was pretty badly ripped up, and scratches covered her chest and arms. All of the negotiation with Seth had distracted her from the pain, or maybe he had given her something in the tranquilizer.

“Not like that,” she said, “not like what you’re thinking. He’s, well, this isn’t his fault. The wolf is an animal and just like any other animal, when it’s injured it will lash out. Freeing 'im from your stupid trap landed me in the crossfire, so yeah, thanks for that Rollins.”

“You still haven’t told me why you freed him. What, he’s a friend of yours? I’m sure he’s a real great dude when he’s not cutting you to bits. A real good person.”

“Well, not exactly, he is a politician after all.”

Becky watched as it clicked into place, enjoying having the upper hand once again.

“Mayor Corbin?? Mayor Corbin is a werewolf?”

She nodded. When was he going to touch her again? She wanted to get back into that mind of his, it was an interesting place to be. Also, he had this song stuck in his head and she really liked it. “And no, he’s not a great guy, but he’s not a murder either. He hasn’t hurt anyone and he doesn’t deserve to die.”

It seemed to give Rollins pause, though she couldn’t tell if he was considering that maybe he misjudged the werewolf, or if he had information she didn’t. Eventually, he said, “anyone but you,” and looked down at her shredded tank top again, his eyes desperately trying not to linger on the neckline that had been slashed down in the process. “You need wolfsbane.”

Seth turned and headed towards one wall where ornate cabinets and bookcases stood. “My grandmother was a witch, actually,” he said as he rooted through one of the cabinets, “Grandpa was a hunter, real star-crossed lovers thing.”

“Uh huh, sure.”

He shrugged, pulling out a bottle of bright purple liquid, “don’t have to believe me. But we’re not mortal enemies, you and I. Seems like we could help each other. Why wasn’t your coven there to protect you anyway?”

“I don’t need help, and I don’t need protection.”

“Right. Well if you don’t want help and you don’t want protection, and we’ve both gotten all the information we can out of each other, I guess we’re done here.”

“Music to my ears.”

“But I’ll help you out with those cuts. I prefer to leave my business dealings owed a favor.”

With a little half-smile, he set the bottle down on the bench next to her, unlocked the bindings around her wrists and returned to the chair. He dapped the kind of cotton round that Becky often used for removing makeup onto the bottle, soaking it through. “This’ll hurt like hell, but it’ll eliminate any chance he passed on the wolf through his claws.”

Becky nodded and gripped onto the edge of the bench to sturdy herself. He pressed the cotton round to the first scratch underneath her collarbone and she grimaced, her eye screwing up and her fingers tightening. He’d had to disinfect a few wolf’s scratches on himself before, it was nasty business. Moving to one poking out from underneath her tank top strap he bit his lip and tried to focus on hitting just the scratch and nothing more, it was just as gnarly on bare skin and completely useless. _This would be easier without the tank top,_ he thought to himself and then a _fuck!_ as he realized she could hear him.

Her wince had turned to a laugh as he flushed and replenished the wolfsbane. “You’re not wrong.” She pulled it up and off her body, revealing a lacy strapless black bra underneath that seemed to just barely cover her. Seth kept his distance while he tried to regain control and not wonder if she had initially had a hot date before she got caught up in this. When he next dapped the cotton round to a slash across her breast she inhaled sharply and then began to giggle again. “Thinkin' about baseball, that’s original.”

“I hate you so very much.” He grumbled finishing up the exposed cuts before wondering what to do about the one that jetted out from underneath her torn bra.

“I can hold,” she suggested, waiting for him to look up at her face before unclasping her bra and holding it so that there was easy access. “While ya clean, eyes forward obviously.”

His face had gone so pale she didn’t need her powers to read his mind. “You could uh,” he held out the cotton round but she shook her head.

“I don’t have the stomach.”

That was a lie, she was simply enjoying his discomfort too much. But hey, only one of them could read minds around here. He swallowed hard and nodded, replenishing the wolfsbane again, probably a bit too much in his fog, before coming back to meet her gaze. Without a word he slipped his hand inside her bra and traced along the jagged edge of her cut. Seth’s mind was a mess, he was thinking about how he really should not be thinking about her like **that** and in between flashes of baseball, every name of a Chicago Bears quarterback (backward chronologically), and a recipe for lasagna that actually looked incredible, Becky caught glimpses of what **that** exactly was.

It must be his bedroom, on an impressive king-sized sleigh bed they were wrapped up in silky sheets. She could almost feel them on her back as she saw him tackle her down on it, her hands pinned above her head and his lips hot on her. In his fantasy, she squirmed underneath his touch as he crawled on top of her before sliding inside. The look on her face was perhaps a little cartoonishly pornographic, but the obvious euphoria made the real Becky’s body shudder. Fantasy-Becky was screaming, a wave of pleasure overtaking her as she gripped the bench so hard her fingers hurt.

 _Wait._ It wasn’t just fantasy-Becky who was riding a wave of pleasure. A pain so strong and powerful ran through Becky’s body as she felt the equally powerful high of arousal. The two mixed together, sweet and raw, delicious and sharp all at once.

“Shit! Rebecca I am so sorry!” Seth pulled away and his fantasy went with it. “That was an accident I swear. I’m so so sorry.”

Opening her eyes Becky, tried to get her bearings, reaching for Seth’s knee to keep herself upright. There was a still present sting in one of her nipples, which she concluded from his own embarrassed thoughts that her shudder had caused him to stumble, slipping on the cut and landing on her nipple with the wolfsbane. She nodded, it was an accident, though he didn’t seem to have totally pieced together what it had done to her until she blushed and guiltily stole a glance down where her panties had inevitably soaked through.

“Are you…” he gazed became a little bit hotter on her face, “you okay?”

“Yeah, I-“ she gasped for air, “I just had a strange chemical reaction.”

“I’m guessing that hurt.”

“Not as much as you will if ya ever bring this up again.”

He grinned, “bring what up? Why so hot and bothered?”

“I’m not hot and bothered!”

“Agree to disagree,” he smirked, “like we do about Corbin. So tell you what, I’ll stay out of your way, you stay out of mine. And my head.”

“I like it in there.”

“I noticed,” his eyes trailed from her flush cheeks to her heaving chest.

Becky bit the inside of her mouth and huffed, “you should talk, skinny jeans.”

He looked down and tipped his head in partial defeat, “been a weird day for both of us, I think.” Seth turned and returned the bottle of wolfsbane to the cabinet, allowing himself one moment to enjoy the image of her eyes screwed up in a strange sort of bliss. If she were ever able to let the misunderstanding of him capturing her and interrogating her for hours go, which he felt was probably not very likely, he’d be more than happy to give her whatever it took to get that look on her face again. _She probably could use a shower,_ a voice in the back of his head, surprisingly unhorny, said. Wolfsbane smelt as bad as it felt. It was like antiseptic, but worse. Not to mention the dried blood and general wolf smell.

“You want a shower?” he asked over his shoulder, “eyes forward, I promise.”

“That would feel so good,” she sighed, following him up the stairs as he tried to ignore the teasing lust in her voice.

The steps lead to a small dark room with only a single hanging light and one door. Pushing it open, it revealed a shockingly normal home office. Over her shoulder, Becky could see that it was disguised as a bookshelf in the mundane room. He led her through the kitchen, which was also nearly charming with how non-mystical it was, and past the living room, where a photo of a young couple, maybe his grandparents hang on one of the walls. Seth opened the door to a small bathroom, a shower/tub combo facing the door. He set up the water for her and she watched as he bent over, it occurring to her that the body she saw in his fantasy was likely pretty similar to his real one, and trying to remember exactly how his ass had looked in it.

“I’ll be right outside,” he said, pulling her out of the thought as he breezed by and closed the door behind him, leaving it open just an inch.

He wasn’t exactly guarding her at this point, there was nothing more to gain from his interrogation. But she was sure there were secrets in this house, and especially the basement, that he did not want a local witch being privy to. She stepped inside the shower and let out a moan as the hot water hit her skin. With any luck, he was listening. Becky examined the bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and body wash that lined the corner shelf, smelling each of them before using a copious amount of all three. She must have scrubbed herself with the soap no less the four times before she was sure the scent was strong enough.

When she was done in the shower, she found him at the fireplace, looking fondly at some old pictures. A young couple with an infant, an older one with a child of 5 or 6, maybe Seth at that age, and the same couple, gray-haired now, with the unmistakable teenager, a gold medal around his neck and a grin on his face. He looked up as he heard her come in.

“Hey, better?”

“Yeah, good idea.”

He nodded and picked up a snow globe from the mantel, handing it to her expectedly. When she looked at him confused, he chuckled, “that’s your ticket home. Or wherever you want to go. Don’t have to go home, but you can’t stay here.”

“Seth, this is a snow globe, it’s,” she looked more closely at it, “it’s a Wizard of Oz snow globe.”

He chuckled, “yeah my nan was a big Judy Garland fan, so. It was her creation, it’ll take you wherever you tell it to, just picture it in your mind and-“

“Do I have to say ‘there’s no place like home’ too?”

“Oh, absolutely,” he grinned, “tough spell, as I understand it.”

Becky nodded, “yeah, pretty impressive.”

“Well, she was an impressive lady. So, click your heels three times and you never have to see me again.”

She thought about her cottage, it couldn’t have been far from here, though it felt like a world away. The patio where she took her coffee in the mornings, the hardwood floors squeaking under her feet. Then she paused for a moment.

“It’s yellow.”

“What’s yellow?” Seth furrowed his brow.

“Earlier, down there, before you knew about the empath thing, you were wondering what my favorite color is. It’s yellow.”

“Oh.” He blushed, she closed her eyes and focused, and then she was gone, leaving nothing but the snow globe in her wake.


	3. Chapter 3

Seth quite liked living alone. Some hunting clans took to living together, cooped up in housing conditions that could only be described as frat-like. There was safety in numbers, sure, but the quiet was well worth the risk. The house wasn’t massive, it was cozy, even quaint, but he didn’t mind. As a bachelor, he didn’t need much space. He’d gotten it for a deal on auction after the previous owners fled in a hurry, claiming the place was haunted. That he didn’t mind either.

He had just stepped out of a shower, trying not to think about the gorgeous redhead from the day before as he pulled on a pair of workout shorts and began to comb through his long hair. A noise from the stairwell caught his attention and he stuck his head out of the bathroom door.

“Nan?” he called, “that you?” he stepped out into the hallway and glanced around, seeing if anything was out of place. “You might want to clear out soon, I have a date tonight.”

“You should call,” came a voice behind him and he spun around to see a petite woman with bright blue hair standing in the doorway of the living room, “tell her you’re not gonna make it.”

“Who the fuck are you?” he grabbed for the switchblade in his pocket but it was knocked out of his hand by another woman, taller and blonde this time, who had snuck up behind him.

“Really, it’s rude to just stand her up,” the blonde laughed, knocking him to the ground in a heartbeat and holding him down with her foot. He probably would’ve tried to escape, but he quickly realized just how outnumbered he was.

A third and fourth emerged from the opposite doorway of the dining room, one with tan skin and brunette hair tied to one side, the other pale with darker, pitch-black hair. She placed a hand on her hip and spoke with a British accent, “this the one, Becky? A mixup will make us a lot of enemies around here.”

“Oh that’s the one, Paige,” said a voice he recognized and his blood ran cold. Becky, Rebecca as she had introduced herself slid out from the kitchen, a tall, bald man in suit pants and a button-down closely behind her. “That’s Rollins.”

Seth was heaved to his knees by two of the women, the brunette and the blue-haired one. If the situation wasn’t so clearly dismal for him, he may have made a joke about it being nice to see her again. It was, in a weird sort of way.

“Seems you messed with our girl, Rollins,” the blonde stared him down, her arms crossed in front of her. “The name’s Flair-“

“Charlotte Flair,” he finished for her. “I heard your pops had a daughter who took up the mantle. He’s a legend, one hell of a warlock.”

“So you know exactly what I’m prepared to do to you for coming after my coven.”

Seth looked from Charlotte to Becky. She didn’t really seem like the type to get her coven to fight her battles for her. He was pretty sure he was in for it the second she got her hands on him. Hoping to buy himself some time to formulate a plan, he said, “how’d you find me anyway? I’m not exactly in the yellow pages.”

“That would be me,” the tall man, who Seth now recognized from the papers as the Mayor, Baron Corbin. He took a handful of Becky’s orange hair and inhaled deeply. She pulled away and swatted him as he laughed. “It’s close enough to the full moon, even shampoo is enough to track.”

“The shower,” he said with a groan. “That was a bad idea.”

Becky smirked, “I know. That’s why I gave it to you, you dope.”

Paige explained with a smirk of her own, “ever see that movie Inception? It’s almost like that. I taught her that myself.”

“Spend enough time around her, you can tell the difference when it’s her voice,” said the blue-haired woman.

“Sometimes she tries to do funny voices to make up for it,” added the brunette.

“Yeah no one falls for that.”

“Okay, okay, you got me good,” Seth admitted. “You found me, now what? What do you want?”

“Bex, why don’t you trade with Sasha,” Paige, commanded, “we’ll find out some info of our own.”

The blue-haired woman, Sasha, nodded as Becky came up to grip one of his biceps. If he wasn’t well and truly terrified, he may have flexed a little. She snuck her other hand up the back of his neck and grabbed onto a fistful of wet hair, jerking his head up at Charlotte.

“No point lying, so tell us,” Charlotte smiled knowing he was stuck, “why were you after Corbin?”

“I wasn’t. Not in particular. I have those traps out every full moon.”

They all looked at Becky and she nodded. True.

“You work alone?” Asked Paige.

“No. I have brothers.”

“Oh good, a clan,” Sasha rolled her eyes. “What’re their names?”

Seth looked up at Becky for a moment, it was no use, she already knew them. “Dean Ambrose. Roman Reigns.”

“Roman Reigns, huh?” Corbin interjected and all five women glared at him. Seth got the feeling he wasn’t usually a part of their missions. “I knew him way back when. They call him the big dog but,” he smirked at Charlotte who did not return it, “I’ve heard otherwise.”

“Okay look,” Seth took advantage of the momentary awkwardness in the room, “I get it, this is payback for capturing your friend, all is fair in love and war. But this isn’t an eye for an eye. As I recall, I didn’t bring back up. I’ll answer your questions,” He looked back to Becky, “one on one.”

She considered it for a moment, “I’ll allow it. You girls want to see the basement?”

They dragged him down to his own hunter’s lair, an embarrassment Seth didn’t even know he was capable of. Together they pushed him down to the bench and restrained him in the chains he’d put Becky in just last night. So she had a thing for poetic justice. When they were done, Paige gave Becky a look but she waved it off.

“Alright,” said Charlotte, who looked equally unsure of the arrangement, “we’ll be right upstairs, send if you need anything.”

“We’re right up here,” Sasha agreed as she started up the stairs, “fucking with Rollins’ stuff.”

“Save me some,” Becky said with a smirk as she looked him up and down. “Hey, Bayley?” She looked over her shoulder as the last woman ascended the stairs. The brunette popped her head down, “there’s a snow globe on the fireplace. No one touches it.”

“You got it, champ. Have fun.”


	4. Chapter 4

Becky returned her gaze to Seth who looked up at her, his heart beating out of his chest. “Thank you.”

“Yeah well,” She pulled up the steel chair and sat in it, looking away from him, “my grandma liked Judy Garland too.”

“I assume if you’re leaving my family heirlooms alone, I’ll be alive in the morning to appreciate it?”

She laughed, “I’m not going to kill you Rollins. Never was. We just wanted to teach you a little lesson about messing with witches as tough as us.”

“Y’know if you wanted to see me again, you could’ve just called. Incepted the number in my brain or something.”

Becky tried to frown but there was a glint in her eye that said she was enjoying it. “Oh you want to tease, do you? I was just gon' milk you for info on this Higher Authority but trust me, I’m perfectly happy to play games.”

Seth leaned back against the cool stones, “do your worst. I love a good show.”

She shifted gears, pressing him back with a hand on his bare chest. “Who’s the date?”

“Jealous?” he asked softly, “I know we had a **moment** last night, but I usually wait until at least a proper date or two to consider myself exclusive.”

“We did not have a moment. You had a moment, I saw it. And anyway, I just wanted to know which girls around town ya were after. Maybe I’ll warn this...Charly.”

“Yeah, maybe you will,” he chuckled, “so the girls upstairs…do they know about…”

Beck pushed away, “if I told them every time some lad had a dirty thought ‘bout one of us, we’d never talk about anythin’ else.”

“Ick.”

She shrugged, “I keep it in check. It’s a pretty handy gift and it can be fun…dependin’ on the person,” she let her eyes flicker up to him before looking away.

Seth grinned, “I see. Well I’m sure my brain is plenty fun for you.”

“It really is.” Becky pushed a bit of his hair out of his face and reveled at the heat pouring off him. His mind was more relaxed than before, apparently resigned to giving her exactly what she wanted. “But less fun without ya squirming.”

“Sorry, no refunds.”

“I’ll have to work with it,” she got up and wandered over to his impressive collection of artifacts.

“Hey, be careful!” he winced as she picked up a very rare, very breakable amulet he won playing cards against a vampire in Armenia. “Come back, I’ll think all about how beautiful you are.”

Becky looked at him, dropped the amulet to the floor where it shattered, and then did as he asked. “Glad we’ve figured one way to get under your skin.”

“I’ve worked hard for this stash. I don’t even want to think about what your pals are doing upstairs.”

“That pay-per-view bill will make your head spin.”

She placed a hand on the inside of his knee and although he kept cool on the outside, his mind jumped into full gear. He was thinking about her little Meg Ryan moment again, thinking about how badly he wanted to touch her for real, how he would give her that and much, much more if she gave him the chance. They locked eyes. He wasn’t about to manipulate her like that, this was her revenge. Paige liked to say it was a dish best served cold, but Becky had some other things in mind. She leaned forward and Seth’s gaze trailed down to the neckline of her tank top, much tighter and lower cut than the one she had worn last night. If he were the one who could read minds, he might discover she had hoped to have an excuse to get him alone and teach him a different kind of lesson. Instead the smirk on her lips surely said it all.

“It’s yellow,” he said at last.

“What?”

“Your top, it’s yellow. Your favorite.”

Becky looked down at the Hanley top, the top two buttons undone and showing off a bit of cleavage, the scratches from yesterday still red and angry. Without a word or moving a hand from his knee, she popped a third, letting it gape a little and the lace of her black bra to show.

“Now that’s cruel.”

She smiled at him, “nothing you haven’t seen before.”

“It was torture then too, which you know full well. So,” he sighed, “is this my punishment for messing with you ladies? Blue balls?”

Leaning over she stared him down, but his eyes had fallen down her shirt. He was thinking about licking up and down her sternum, then moving up to her collarbone where he’d follow his tongue with his teeth. Despite herself, Becky let the smallest of satisfied mmm’s leave her mouth.

Quickly, his eyes flashed up to hers, eager and bright, “sorry, what was that?”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Well they certainly weren’t words,” he grinned. Dammit. How was it this stupid hunter was the one getting in her mind? Usually, she was so composed, so levelheaded. She coughed and pulled away, rebuttoning every button but the very first on her top. “Aw, c’mon. My lesson over already?” he pouted.

“I’m bored. You’re borin’ me.” She adjusted her top again but the look on his face said he was not buying it in the slightest. “But I’ve actually been thinkin’ ‘bout what you said. ‘bout us being able to help each other.”

“You said you didn’t need help.”

“Everyone needs help in a town like West Water.” She bit her lip, “so I’ll make ya a deal. I ask the questions, you answer totally and honestly, obviously, I’ll know if you don’t. Ya do that, I can probably convince the lasses to agree to a symbiotic relationship of sorts. Deal?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“No, not really,” she smirked. “So who’s Charly?”

Seth sighed, “a friend of Dean’s wife.”

“Renee, the woman from the 6:00 news?”

He nodded, “they’re friends from her early broadcast journalism days. She’s cute.”

“Saw that.”

“Why do you care?” he raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t. It was a warm-up. Tell me about the Authority.”

“I can only tell you what I know,” he adjusted himself in the uncomfortable shackles, “which isn’t much.”

Becky tsked her tongue, “ya take orders from some power ya don’t know anythin’ about?”

“It’s in my blood. It’s destiny.”

She eyed him and relented, “Why do you do this? At all?”

Seth smiled slightly and repeated, “it’s destiny, it’s in my blood.”

“Your grandpa…”

“He worked for the Authority, yeah. Until the day he died. Demon, of course, I know you want to know but you don’t want to ask. Nan went fast after that. So yeah, you could say I have a bit of a chip on my shoulder.”

“I didn’t mean…I wouldn’t have asked with you…”

“Tied up? You mean you usually get to know people over, say, dinner?” He cackled and it was grating, but she found she didn’t actually mind the sound much, “it’s okay. We’ve all got our past. I’d like to learn yours sometime.”

“How are ya still flirtin’, Rollins?”

He shrugged, “stick to what you’re good at. And since I can’t kick a demon’s ass while chained up in my own basement…”

“Alright, if that’s the game ya wanna play. Thinkin’ ‘bout me much?”

Seth let a sheepish grin take his face, “constantly.”

She slipped a hand higher up his inner thigh, and his face said it all. “In what ways?”

“You can see all of it,” he protested.

“That was the deal. I want to hear you say it out loud.”

His cheeks reddened, “I’ve thought…I’ve thought about you in my bed. Riding me. You’re loud and wild. Your hair goes everywhere as you moan. It’s gorgeous.”

Pretending she couldn’t feel her own blush rising, she nudged him on, “and?”

“And you in my shower,” he reluctantly admitted, “pushed against the tiles, griping on to me for dear life. I’d have marks the next day and it would be so, so worth it.”

“And,” they said at the same time, Seth knowing the jig by now.

“And I’ve, well,” this was the hardest one, “I’ve thought about you in the early morning, trying to steal a few more minutes of sleep by burrowing into the crook of my neck. It’s…it’s nice.”

Becky looked down, embarrassed herself, “wasn’t gonna make you say that part.”

“You asked for total honesty. Have I won my way into the good graces of you and your friends?”

She nodded, “yeah I think you’re forgiven. But we don’t forget.”

“Wouldn’t expect you to.”

It looked as though Becky was moving to unlock his wrists when there was a clash upstairs, and lots of distant yelling. She spun around struck a defensive pose, ready to strike as the door busted open. Dean and Roman clamored down the stairs, the girls in toe, deflecting spells with a shield of Dean’s own creation.

“Get down. Now.” Roman’s voice was booming but emotionless.

Becky murmured a spell under her breath and tried to knock Dean down, but the shield reflected it and sent her down to the ground herself.

“Dean, Roman wait! We’re good, it’s all good, we’re all friends here.”

Roman looked at Seth baffled, “you are literally tied up and there are half a dozen witches in your house.”

“Actually, I’m a wolf,” Baron called from the top of the stairs. Everyone ignored him.

“To prove myself as a friend, which I have, so we can all calm down now, Deano.”

Reluctantly, Dean lowered his blaster.

“Better. Could someone let me out?” he shifted so Roman could get behind him and unchain him. “How’d you guys know?”

“Charly called. **Pissed**.” Dean was still keeping his eyes on the witches as he explained. “All upset that you had stood her up. Which I thought was strange considering how you begged Renee for weeks to set that up.”

“Good call,”

“Who the hell are you anyway?” Roman looked from Becky to the others.

“These, fellows,” Paige beamed with pride, “are the Four HorseWitches. Pleased to make your acquaintance.”


	5. Chapter 5

“I’m just saying, there’s something I don’t like about that guy,” Charlotte stood in the kitchen, washing the dishes from dinner. She handed one to Paige to dry, “Andrade agrees, don’t you, Papi?”

Andrade looked up from his seat at the table, where he was charting moon patterns in Charlotte’s floral-patterned planner for her.

“Right.”

“Doesn’t like the smell of him.”

“Charlotte,” Paige warned quietly, “do you think perhaps your concerns have more to do with Becky and less to do with this Seth Rollins?”

“Well, we all know she has a thing for hunters.”

“Who has a thing for hunters?” a voice came from behind them and Charlotte turned so fast that she would’ve broken a plate, if it weren’t for Sasha, standing beside Becky in the doorway who caught it telekinetically. “We came by to talk ‘bout the Shield. Door was open.”

“You’re always welcome,” Paige waved it away, taking the plate from Charlotte who had gone a little pale. “Who’s the Shield?”

“Rollins’ clan. Who has a thing for hunters?”

“You do,” Charlotte said, regaining some strength and standing up taller.

“Drew was-“

“A long time ago, I know,” Charlotte finished for her, “which is why we thought you’d actually learned a lesson for once.”

Paige intervened, “ladies, let’s not hit below the belt.”

“And Finn.” Bayley, who had snuck up on them from behind, said quietly. Everyone in the kitchen turned to look at her. She gave Becky a sympathetic look, “he was a demon hunter after all. A long time ago.”

“A **very** long time ago.” Becky glared at Bayley before returning to Charlotte. “There is nothing to be worried about okay? I know the circumstances around this were less than ideal,”

“I’ll say,” Andrade spoke softly with a thick accident, never looking up from his work.

“But this alliance could be good for us. We all want the same things yeah? Rid the world of evil? We’re on the same side, so we might as well act like it.”

“How do we know,” Bayley said, trying to raise her voice ever so slightly, “that the Shield isn’t the Evil we want to rid?”

Becky shrugged, “we don’t know they’re not either. We should play our cards smart here, align ourselves until we have to make a move.”

“As long as you’re not the one getting played,” Charlotte said, her gaze a little softer than before. It made Becky smile, just a tiny bit.

“I am most certainly not getting played. An' I don't have a thing for hunters,” she looked back to Bayley, who wouldn't meet her gaze, "so I don't have a thing for Rollins."

XXX

  
Seth let out a half-awake hum as he burrowed into the crook of an exposed neck, the owner of which giggled in response. He held her more tightly, blinking his eyes open to the morning light that was streaming into his bedroom. It was early yet, no need for them to get up and go their separate ways, so instead, he placed a soft kiss behind her ear. She laughed and wiggled back into him a little, letting her butt press against him. He knew she was awake, at least enough to tease, but was happy to enjoy the moment, appreciating how her orange hair fell gracefully over her shoulder and face. The little half-smile on her face grew as he pressed closer to her, but her eyes remained shut. Trailing a hand down the side of her ribs and hips, he drew lazy circles on her upper thigh.

She kicked him gently, “that tickles.”

“No,” he corrected, moving his hand to her stomach, “this tickles.”

Becky squealed and squirmed against him as he tickled her stomach. He let out a low chuckle and kissed her lips. When they broke apart she said, “Mmm, morin’.”

“Morning.” He looked her up and down, naked in his bed, the sheets flung in strange positions from a night of thrashing around, her leg running up and down his. Pressing his lips closer to her ear, he whispered, “what’re you doing in my dream, Lynch?”

Her eyes flung open and she looked back at him with mild horror, “I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about…”

“So how’d we end up in bed then, hm?” He raised an eyebrow as she struggled to come up with an excuse. “Plus, I didn’t see this one last time around.”

Set traced the tattoo on her hip with one finger, “and I’ve never seen this witch symbol before, so I wouldn’t have imagined it on you.”

“It’s not a witch symbol,” she said quietly. “It’s Celtic.”

“Ah. Yeah I definitely didn’t make that up in my mind. So what, this another inception mission, or did you just miss me?”

Becky blushed, pulling the sheets back up to cover herself. “I don’t control dreams, they’re tricky. Only really powerful witches can and even then…it’s unstable. Not that there’s much point, people’s dreams don’t provide a lot of useful intel.”

“How are you here then?”

“I float around when I sleep, the energy goes in and out of all sorts of dreams. Sometimes, depending on the variables, I can stay,” she shrugged, “if I want to.”

Seth considered it for a moment, weighing the new information and the mortifying fact that she now knew he had been dreaming of this. “Stay a little longer.”

She smiled, closing her eyes again, “yeah, okay.”

He traced the tattoo some more before slowly lowering his hand in between her legs. She let out a satisfied hum and opened them a bit so that he would have easier access. With any luck, he wouldn’t remember, or he would think it was a very vivid, very imaginary dream.

Her breath hitched as he reached her clit, his fingers were so calloused, she could only imagine the workouts that had caused it. He rubbed gently, warming her up, not that she needed much given the closeness of their bare bodies. She let out a happy sigh as he dipped a finger in, whistling in her ear.

“Now I know you’re in my dream, even I don’t have the ego to dare to imagine I could get you this wet.”

She elbowed him in the stomach, which he only responded to by wrapping his other arm around her, holding her tightly in place. Letting her head tip back, she enjoyed the feeling of one finger exploring, his thumb pressed against her, and his lips on her neck. A small, low moan escaped her lips and she could feel his turning upwards into a smile against her skin. Gracefully, he slipped another finger inside and this time she gasped.

“This good?” he murmured in her ear.

“Mhmm,” she bit her lip hard.

“No no,” he picked up the pace, “don’t you hold back on me now.”

The next sound she made was closer to a purr, completely out of control of her own body, Becky pushed back against him. Set cursed quietly as he really began to give it to her. Her hips buckled suddenly, pressing against his erection with enough force that he had to bite down on her shoulder to keep himself in check. That only turned her on more as she gasped for air and clenched the sheets with a free hand. It was building in her now like fire, and Seth’s skilled tongue on the back of her neck wasn’t helping. He looped her upper leg with his, pulling it back so that she was trapped in the exact angle he wanted her. Truth be told, she would’ve happily let him put her in whatever position he wanted if he kept touching her like that. His pace was relentless and his pumps so rough, she was sure she would be able to feel it for days.

“Seth, I…”

“Please,” he whispered, “I need to know what it sounds like.”

Right on cue, she felt herself dissolve, letting out a guttural groan that seemed to come from the very pit of her stomach. She flung her head back, expecting to be cradled by his shoulder as he held her tightly too him.

Instead, there was nothing. Becky took a sharp inhale and blinked her eyes open to the familiar sight of her sunny bedroom. The white sheets clung to her with sweat and pushing them off to one side she could see the unmistakable wet spot underneath her.

“Fuck.”


End file.
